Bounty Hunters' Guild
The Bounty Hunters' Guild was an organization on Gigas Magna founded by Tetrack during the post-Kodax War era. It later came into prominence during the Underworld War. History Bounty Hunter Wars Hunt for the power triangle The organization was created by Tetrack 46,000 years after the end of the Kodax War. Their first act was to strike against the Enforcers of Gigas Magna in order to gain recognition and power, and so began planning to seek out the pieces of the mysterious Terri power triangle. The Guild sent a bounty hunter to slip into the Enforcers' Gigas Nui base. After killing the Enforcer Kyrus, he took his place and managed to slip into the armory, where he implanted special devices in all the weapons that could be used to control their wielders. Meanwhile, the Enforcers Boreal and Brominax were captured by the Guild to issue a challenge to the Enforcers and extract information about the power triangle pieces, though Brominax escaped before he could reveal anything. A team of Guild members later traveled to a hidden temple erected by the Order of Great Beings in times past, passing through the obstacles and claiming the triangle piece for themselves. In Gigas Nui, the bounty hunter posing as Kyrus managed to frame the Enforcer named Jarrin for his actions, forcing him to flee. Shayla discovered the bounty hunter, but was enslaved by one of his mind-controlling devices along with most of the high-ranking members, who were made to try to kill one another. Jarrin managed to save them, but by that time the bounty hunter had successfully escaped with the second triangle piece, located in Brominax's throne. The Guild and Enforcers embarked on a race to attain the third and final triangle piece shortly after. Setting out on ships through the legendary Waves of Danger, the Guild managed to destroy the Enforcer vessels, though the Enforcers managed to find an underground passageway. After passing through yet another series of obstacles, Brominax, Fyxan, and Shayla managed to sneak on the Guild flagship during an attack by Fruit Glatorian. After the Guild was forced to ally with them to defeat a giant squid, they continued on their separate ways towards the power triangle. Brominax passed a series of tests to attain the power triangle, and they teleported away to Gigas Nui. Jarrin led a team of Enforcers to the Guild base, where they free Boreal and captured most Guild members. However, the prisoners were freed by Janneus and Salahad. Tetrack's returning forces met up with them, and after taking back their base, made an assault on Gigas Nui. The Kyrus impersonator was forced to set the self-destruct on the Enforcer fortress, and the bounty hunters escaped with the power triangle while the base exploded. Later Bounty Hunter Wars and aftermath After the Guild united the power triangle, the Matoran bounty hunter Ora stole it from them, as he was secretly a Terri servant who wished to free the weapons manufacturers from the confusion dimension. However, Fyxan and Boreal (under Axconox's influence) stole it in turn, freeing the Great Being from his prison. Axconox then approached Tetrack, revealing his existence to him and ordering him to seek out the destroyed Terri base on Bara Magna. Axconox's fate is unknown. Tetrack was captured at some point by the Enforcers, but was rescued by his deputy Draconius. During his escape, a bomb was planted in the North Island volcano, causing it to erupt and destroy Gigas Nui. In the end, the Guild lost the war, and Tetrack was banished to the West Continent, leaving the Guild all but destroyed. Draconius took up leadership and kept the Guild operating in secret. The Enforcers would hear nothing of the organization until the rise of the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna. Gigas Magna Civil War During the Gigas Magna Civil War, Draconius approached Tetrack, the new leader of the Gigas Magna Empire, with the offer of an alliance. Tetrack agreed, and the Bounty Hunters' Guild played a major role during the war as the Brotherhood and Guild attempted to exterminate the hidden Gigas Magna Resistance. Shortly after, Draconius attempted to retire, but Tetrack, refusing to honor retirement in a job that was meant for life, tried to kill the elderly Skrall, who survived and escaped to the Matoran Universe. Slicer replaced him as Guild leader. In 1,001 AGC, Fairon and Harini accidentally intruded upon the Guild's new Gigas Nui base. They were captured, but were later rescued by Leviathos, who disabled the city'd defense systems in the process. Organization The Guild's means of operation differ from those of other bounty hunting organizations: first of all, the bounty hunters are divided into ranks. Rank Ones and Twos are mostly amateurs, while Ranks Four and Five are skilled warriors capable of handling almost any task. The other main difference is that not one, but two bounty hunters are sent after each target, though between the two only one reward is issued. The logic for this is that the two hunters will compete against one another for the reward, and the competition will encourage each one to work harder. Normally, the two bounty hunters that go on a mission are of the same rank; if both of them fail, then two of the next rank will be sent on the mission, and so on. In the rare event that even the Rank Fives fail to capture or kill their target, Nightwatcher will be sent in their place, though for the most part the Toa of Shadow is kept as far away from the other bounty hunters as possible. Known members *Tetrack (Former leader) *Draconius (Former leader) *Slicer (Leader) *Janneus *Kyrus impersonator *Nightmare *Nightwatcher *Ora *Scorpius *Strakil *Varzinox *Zirahk *Markein Trivia *It is named after the Bounty Hunters' Guild from Star Wars. Appearances *''The Bounty Hunter Wars'' *''Gigas Magna: Underworld'' *''Underworld Rising'' *''Gigas Magna: Rebellion'' *''Gigas Magna: Downfall'' *''The Darkness Returns'' Category:Organizations Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Gigas Magna Storyline Category:Bounty Hunters' Guild